concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
J Mascis Solo
1993 December 1, 1993 CBGB's, New York City, NY 1994 January 24, 1994 Wetlands, New York City, NY January 29, 1994 Iron Horse, Northampton, MA January 31, 1994 Amherst College Front Room, Amherst, MA April 28, 1994 Northampton, MA 1995 -02/10/95 Worcester, MA The Pub (Clark University) other bands: Fuzzy -02/11/95 Providence, RI The Met Café -02/14/95 Northampton, MA Iron Horse -02/15/95 New York City, NY -02/23/95 Amherst, MA (w/ Zeke Fiddler and Mike Johnson) March ?, 1995 Amherst, MA May 7, 1995 McCabe's, Santa Monica, CA May 11, 1995 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Mike Johnson) May 14, 1995 Slim's, San Francisco, CA -06/09/95 Berlin, DEU Huxley's Jr. -06/15/95 London, UK Camden Underworld -06/xx/95 ?????, ?? Evening Sessions -07/25/95 Seattle, WA 5th Avenue -07/29/95 Portland, OR La Luna -08/05/95 Seattle, WA Croccodile Café -08/24/95 Noho, MA ???????? (w/ Zeke Fiddler and George Berz) -09/??/95 Washington, DC The Black Cat -09/21/95 New York, NY Mercury Lounge -09/22/95 Northampton, MA Iron Horse -09/27/95 ?????, ?? ???????? -09/28/95 Ann Arbor, MI Blind Pig -09/29/95 Chicago, IL Lounge Ax -09/30/95 Minneapolis, MN Uptown Bar -10/01/95 ?????, WI Marquette University -10/15/95 ?????, ?? ???????? -11/04/95 Providence, RI Saloman Hall other bands: Dan Culliford B'97 and Rob Erickson B'97.5 of the band harmchair 1996 -01/12/96 Portland, OR La Luna other bands: Mike Johnson & Juned (not sure if they played sets or played with J during his set) -02/23/96 Chicago, IL Mandel Hall (University of Chicago) other bands: Henry Rollins -03/03/96 Northampton, MA ???????? -03/08/96 Washington DC Black Cat -03/24/96 Chicago, IL ???????? -04/05/96 Montreal, QC ???????? (w/ members of Stellar Dwellar ) -04/06/96 Toronto, ON ???????? -04/07/96 Kitchener, ON The Volcano -06/29/96 Northampton, MA ???????? (w/ Mike Johnson) (was this Mike's or J's Show?) -11/14/96 Athens, GA Georgia University (w/ Mike, Mark Lanegan, Barrett Martin) 1997 -10/04/97 Brisbane, AUS RNA Show Grounds, Livid Festival (Radio Show before Fest.) 1998 -02/14/98 New York, NY Fez (Zombies Tribute Show) -07/17/98 New York, NY The Brownies -08/14/98 Stockholm, Sweden Studion -09/15/98 New York, NY The Roxy (Beck Art) 1999 -03/29/99 Northampton, MA Bay State Hotel -06/03/99 Seattle, WA Crocodile Café -06/22/99 San Francisco, CA Slim's -06/24/99 Silver Lake, CA Spaceland of Dreams -07/02/99 Albuquerque, NM Launch Pad -07/25/99 ?????, ?? The Beachcomber -09/18/99 New York, NY Threadwaxing Space 2000 -04/08/00 New York, NY Saturday Night Live (J Jamming w/ the SNL band) -06/14/00 San Francisco, CA ???????? -07/23/00 New York, NY Knitting Factory (Hellride East) -09/04/00 London, UK Camden Underworld -09/11/00 ?????, ?? ???????? -10/08/00 Winooski, VT Higher Ground (J Mascis + The Fog) -10/22/00 New York, NY Hilton Towers Grand Ballroom (J Mascis + The Fog) -10/23/00 Orlando, FL Sapphire Supper Club (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: 6 Gig and Precious -10/24/00 Athens, GA 40 Watt Club (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: 6 Gig and Jet By Day -10/25/00 Atlanta, GA Criminal -10/25/00 Atlanta, GA Cotton Club (J Mascis + The Fog) -10/26/00 Carrboro, NC Cat's Cradle (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Brown and 6 Gig -10/27/00 New York, NY Evan Dando's Wedding (Evan Dando w/ J + The Fog) -10/28/00 Washington, DC Black Cat (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Burning Bridges and Calibos -10/29/00 Philadelphia, PA Trocadero (J Mascis + The Fog) -10/31/00 Cambridge, MA Middle East (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/01/00 New York, NY CBGB's -11/01/00 New York, NY Bowery Ballroom (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Burning Brides and Nebula 7 -11/03/00 Chicago, IL Cabaret Metro (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Kimball Roeser Effect and Moreno -11/04/00 Minneapolis, MN First Avenue (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Katastrophy Wife and International Noise Conspiracy -11/06/00 Boulder, CO Boulder Theatre (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Hemicuda and LaDonnas -11/07/00 Salt Lake City, UT Liquid Joe's (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/09/00 Portland, OR Crystal Ballroom (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/10/00 Seattle, WA Crocodile Cafe (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/11/00 Seattle, WA Experience Music Project (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/12/00 San Francisco, CA Amoeba Records -11/13/00 San Francisco, CA Slim's (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/14/00 San Francisco, CA Slim's (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Unida and Caustic Resin -11/16/00 Los Angeles, CA Troubadour (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/17/00 Los Angeles, CA Aron's Records -11/17/00 Los Angeles, CA Troubadour (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/18/00 San Diego, CA Casbah (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/21/00 Austin, TX The Mercury (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/22/00 Dallas, TX Gypsy Tea Room (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/24/00 New Orleans, LA Howlin' Wolf (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/27/00 Paris, FRA Elysée Monmartre (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/29/00 Milan, ITA Palaconcerti Aquatica (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/30/00 Munich, DEU Metropolis (J Mascis + The Fog) -12/01/00 Berlin, DEU Columbia Fritz (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Scumbucket -12/03/00 Hamburg, DEU Markthalle (J Mascis + The Fog) -12/04/00 Köln, DEU Prime Club (J Mascis + The Fog) -12/06/00 Amsterdam, NLD Melkweg (J Mascis + The Fog) -12/07/00 Gent, BEL Vooruit (J Mascis + The Fog) -12/09/00 Dublin, IRL Temple Bar Music Center (J Mascis + The Fog) -12/10/00 London, UK Astoria (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Queen Adreena -12/13/00 London, UK Maida Vale (Peel Session) (J Mascis + The Fog) -xx/xx/00 Brisbane, AUS ???????? 2001 -02/01/01 Montréal, QC Cabaret Music Hall (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: The Teenbeaters -02/02/01 Toronto, ON Opera House (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/03/01 Ann Arbor, MI Blind Pig (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/05/01 Cleveland, OH Grog Shop (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/06/01 Columbus, OH Little Brothers (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/08/01 Grand Rapids, MI Intersection (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/09/01 Champaign, IL Highdive (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/10/01 Chicago, IL RollingStone.com Sessions (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/10/01 Chicago, IL Double Door (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/13/01 Tokyo, JPN On Air East (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/14/01 Nagoya, JPN Quattro (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/16/01 Osaka, JPN Big Cat (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/17/01 Tokyo, JPN Akasaka Blitz (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/22/01 Melbourne, AUS Cherry Bar (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/23/01 Richmond, AUS Corner Hotel (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/24/01 Richmond, AUS Corner Hotel (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/25/01 Adelaide, AUS Unibar (Adelaide University) (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/28/01 Elanora Heights, AUS Carringbah Bizzo's Club (J Mascis + The Fog) -03/01/01 Callagham, AUS Bar on the Hill (Newcastle Uni)(J Mascis + The Fog) -03/02/01 Sydney, AUS The Metro (J Mascis + The Fog) -03/03/01 Fortitude, AUS Waterloo Tavern and Hotel (J Mascis + The Fog) -03/15/01 Austin, TX Emo's (J Mascis + The Fog) -03/16/01 Austin, TX Tower Records (J Mascis + The Fog) -03/17/01 Houston, TX Engine Room (J Mascis + The Fog) -03/18/01 New Orleans, LA House of Blues, Parish Room (J Mascis + The Fog) -03/19/01 Birmingham, AL 5 Points Music Hall (J Mascis + The Fog) -03/20/01 Memphis, TN New Daisy Theater (J Mascis + The Fog) -03/22/01 Louisville, KY Phoenix Hill Tavern (J Mascis + The Fog) -03/23/01 Cincinatti, OH Bogart's (J Mascis + The Fog) -03/24/01 Nashville, TN 328 Performance Hall (J Mascis + The Fog) -03/26/01 St. Louis, MO Blueberry Hill's Duck Room (J Mascis + The Fog) -03/27/01 Lawrence, KS Bottleneck (J Mascis + The Fog) -03/28/01 Omaha, NE Ranch Bowl (J Mascis + The Fog) -03/30/01 Iowa City, IA Gabe's Oasis (J Mascis + The Fog) -03/31/01 Madison, WI Barrymoore Theater (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/01/01 Chicago, IL House of Blues (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/03/01 Cleveland, OH Grog Shop (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/04/01 Lancaster, PA Chameleon (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/05/01 Cambridge, MA Middle East (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/06/01 Providence, RI Met Café (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/07/01 Amherst, MA Skybox (U-Mass) (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Elfpower -04/09/01 Washington, DC Black Cat (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Elfpower -04/10/01 New York, NY Wetlands (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/11/01 New York, NY Wetlands (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/12/01 Baltimore, MD Fletcher's (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/13/01 Richmond, VA Alley Katz (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/14/01 Charlotte, NC Tremont Music Hall (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/16/01 Orlando, FL Sapphire Supper Club (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/17/01 St. Petersberg, FL State Theatre (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/18/01 Tallahassee, FL Cowhaus (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/20/01 Baton Rouge, LA Varsity Theatre (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Love As Laughter -04/21/01 Dallas, TX Gypsy Ballroom (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/23/01 Albuquerque, NM Launchpad (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Love As Laughter -04/24/01 Tempe, AZ Nita's Hideaway (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/25/01 Anaheim, CA House of Blues (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/26/01 Los Angeles, CA El Rey Theatre (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/27/01 San Francisco, CA Great American Music Hall (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Love As Laughter -04/28/01 Santa Cruz, CA The Catalyst (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/30/01 Sacramento, CA Harlow's (J Mascis + The Fog) -05/01/01 Eugene, OR Wow Hall (J Mascis + The Fog) -05/02/01 Seattle, WA Crocodile Café (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Love As Laughter and Watery Graves -05/03/01 Vancouver, BC Richard's on Richards (J Mascis + The Fog) -05/04/01 Seattle, WA Crocodile Café (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Love As Laughter and Watery Graves -05/05/01 Portland, OR Crystal Ballroom (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/01/01 Nottingham, UK Boat Club (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/02/01 Sheffield, UK The Leadmill (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/03/01 Leeds, UK The Cockpit (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/04/01 Manchester, UK Hop & Grape (Manchester Uni.) (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/05/01 Glasgow, UK King Tut's (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/07/01 Portsmouth, UK Wedgewood Rooms (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/08/01 London, UK Sheperd's Bush Empire (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/09/01 Brighton, UK Pavillion Theatre (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/11/01 Hasselt, BEL Muziek-O-Droom (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/12/01 Eindhoven, NLD Effenaar (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/13/01 Groningen, NLD Vera (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/14/01 Copenhagen, DNK Pumpehuset (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/15/01 ?????, SWE Hultsfred Festival (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/16/01 Oslo, NOR So What (J Mascis + The Fog) -08/17/01 Köln, DEU E-Werk -10/27/01 Berlin, DEU Tacheles -10/28/01 Berlin, DEU Café Zapata -10/31/01 Köln, DEU Gebaeude 9 -11/16/01 Northampton, MA Calvin Theatre other bands: Sonic Youth, Paul Flaherty & Chris Corsano -11/21/01 Austin, TX ???????? (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/30/01 Ann Arbor, MI Blind Pig -12/01/01 Chicago, IL Empty Bottle other bands: Pinebender and Spa Lounge -12/02/01 Cleveland, OH Grog Shop -xx/xx/01 ?????, ?? Peel Session (J Mascis + The Fog) 2002 -03/12/02 ?????, ?? ???????? -03/15/02 Los Angeles, CA UCLA (Asheton, Mascis + Watts) other bands: Bardo Pond, Cat Power, Eddie Vedder, Erase Errata, Neil Michael Hagert, Stephen Malkmus + The Jicks, Television, Unwound, US Maple -03/20/02 Hoboken, NJ Maxwell's other bands: The Snakes -03/21/02 Cambridge, MA Middle East -03/23/02 Philadelphia, PA North Star other bands: Sea of Cortez -04/16/02 Columbus, OH Little Brothers other bands: Cobra Verde -04/19/02 Iowa City, IA Gabe's Oasis other bands: Cobra Verde -04/20/02 Madison, WI The Annex other bands: Cobra Verde -05/01/02 Dallas, TX ???????? -05/22/02 St. Louis, MO Blueberry Hill -05/23/02 Lawrence, KS Bottleneck -05/25/02 Denver, CO The Bluebird Theater -05/28/02 Portland, OR The Blackbird -06/02/02 Columbus, OH Little Brothers (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/14/02 San Francisco, CA The Bottom of the Hill other bands: ??? and Dealership -06/20/02 Los Angeles, CA Troubador other bands: The Syrup Jeans and Supreme Dicks -06/21/02 San Diego, CA Casbah other bands: Tracy Bonham and ??? -07/01/02 Dallas, TX Club ClearView -07/02/02 Austin, TX Stubb's BBQ other bands: Jeff Klein -07/05/02 Knoxville, TN Blue Cat's -07/06/02 Carrboro, NC Cat's Cradle other bands: Work Clothes and Des Ark -07/19/02 Washington, DC Black Cat other bands: Chris Brokaw -07/xx/02 Portland, ME Skinny -08/01/02 Albany, NY Valentine's other bands: Chris Brokaw -08/03/02 Providence, RI ???????? -08/24/02 Hasselt, BEL Pukkelpop Festival (Codename: Stooges) -09/11/02 Amsterdam, NLD Club Lek -09/13/02 ?????, ?? BBC In Session (Gideon Coe Show) -09/13/02 London, UK The Metro Club -10/11/02 Philadelphia, PA North Star other bands: Cobra Verde -10/12/02 Brooklyn, NY North Six other bands: Lo-Hi and Cobra Verde -10/16/02 Pittsburgh, PA Rosebud other bands: Cobra Verde -10/17/02 Detroit, MI The Magic Stick other bands: Cobra Verde -10/18/02 Cleveland, OH Grog Shop other bands: Sounder and Cobra Verde -10/20/02 Cincinatti, OH Top Cat's -10/21/02 Milwaukee, WI Shank Hall -10/24/02 Seattle, WA Sonic Boom Records -10/24/02 Seattle, WA Tractor -10/25/02 San Francisco, CA The Bottom of the Hill other bands: ??? and Cobra Verde -10/26/02 Los Angeles, CA The Roxy Theater other bands: Flupejac and Cobra Verde -10/29/02 Malmö, SWE Kulturbolaget (CANCELLED) -10/30/02 Oslo, NOR So What (CANCELLED) -10/31/02 Stockholm, SWE Södra Teatern / Kagelbanan (CANCELLED) -11/01/02 Göteborg, SWE Playground pa Pusterviksbaren (CANCELLED) -11/02/02 Berlin, DEU Columbiafritz (CANCELLED) -11/03/02 Munich, DEU Feierwerk (CANCELLED) -11/04/02 Rome, ITA Classico Village (CANCELLED) -11/06/02 Frankfurt, DEU Mousonturm (CANCELLED) -11/07/02 Hamburg, DEU Logo (CANCELLED) -11/08/02 Amsterdam, NLD Crossing Border Festival -11/09/02 Nijmegen, NLD Doornroosje -11/12/02 Köln, DEU Gebaeude 9 -11/13/02 Brussels, BEL Ancienne Belgique Club other bands: Marco Zanetton -11/15/02 Paris, FRA La Boule Noire -11/17/02 Liverpool, UK Stanley Theatre -11/18/02 Edinburgh, UK La Belle Angele -11/19/02 Nottingham, UK The Social Club other bands: Chris Brokaw -11/20/02 London, UK Peel Session -11/21/02 London, UK Dingwalls -11/23/02 Cork, IRL The Half Moon -11/24/02 Dublin, IRL Whelans -11/25/02 Belfast, IRL Limelight -11/27/02 Madrid, ESP Moby Dick -11/28/02 Valencia, ESP Wha Wha -11/29/02 Bilbao, PRT Paradise Garage -11/30/02 Porto, PRT Hard Club -12/01/02 Barcelona, ESP Bikini -12/02/02 Rome, ITA Circolo degli Artisti -12/06/02 Tilburg, NLD 013 (Asheton, Asheton, Mascis + Watt) -12/07/02 London, UK Brixton Academy (Asheton, Asheton, Mascis + Watt) -12/08/02 London, UK Mean Fiddler (Asheton, Asheton, Mascis + Watt) other bands: The Beatings -12/10/02 Malmö, SWE Kulturbolaget -12/11/02 Stockholm, SWE Kagelbanan -12/12/02 Göteborg, SWE Sticky Fingers -12/13/02 Oslo, NOR So What -12/15/02 Hamburg, DEU Logo -12/16/02 Berlin, DEU Columbiafritz -12/17/02 Munich, DEU Feierwerk / Hansa 39 -12/18/02 Frankfurt, DEU Mousonturm 2003 -02/09/03 Albany, NY Valentine's (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/11/03 Nashville, TN ???????? (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/12/03 Chapel Hill, NC Cat's Cradle (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/13/03 Charlottesville, VA Star Hill Music Hall (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Ben Lee -02/14/03 Washington, DC Black Cat (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/15/03 Newark, NJ ???????? (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/16/03 Philadelphia, PA ???????? (CANCELLED???) -02/18/03 Hoboken, NJ Maxwell's (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/19/03 Brooklyn, NY Southpaw (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/20/03 ??????, ?? Mercury Lounge (J Mascis + The Fog) -02/21/03 Boston, MA Middle East (J Mascis + The Fog) -03/21/03 Cambridge, MA T.T. the Bear's -04/25/03 Brooklyn, NY Northsix (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/26/03 Philadelphia, PA North Star (J Mascis + The Fog) -05/02/03 Sydney, AUS Gaelic Club -05/06/03 Perth, AUS Rosemount Hotel -05/09/03 Melbourne, AUS Corner Hotel -05/12/03 Melbourne, AUS The Evelyn Hotel -05/13/03 Adelaide, AUS The Gov -05/14/03 Brisbane, AUS The Zoo -05/15/03 Sydney, AUS The Basement -05/17/03 Auckland, NZL Galatos other bands: The Demi Whores and Salon Kingsadore -05/18/03 Wellington, NZL Bar Bodega -06/02/03 Seattle, WA Showbox other bands: Built to Spill -06/03/03 Vancouver, BC Richard's On Richards Cabaret -06/04/03 Vancouver, BC Richard's On Richards Cabaret -09/05/03 ?????, ?? The Deep End -11/07/03 ?????, ITA Rimini Velvet -11/12/03 Rome, ITA Init other bands: Sprinzi -11/13/03 Cagliari, ITA F.B.I. -11/16/03 ?????, ?? Spy -xx/xx/03 Athens, GA 40 Watt Club (J Mascis + The Fog) 2004 -01/26/04 Athens, GA Caledonia Lounge -02/27/04 Denver, CO Larimer Lounge -03/20/04 Austin, TX The Vibe (8th Annual High Times Party @ SXSW) other bands: Fastball, Carlton Pride Band, Rose Hill Drive, Unified Field Theory -04/28/04 Athens, GA 40 Watt Club (J Mascis + The Fog) -04/30/04 Northampton, MA John M. Green Hall (Smith College) other bands: Sonic Youth, Sebadoh, Steve Westfield and the Lonesome Brothers, Lo Fine, The Chemical Wedding, Cloudia Malibu (?) -05/08/04 San Ramon, CA The Mata Amritaandamayi Center -05/11/04 New York, NY Bowery Ballroom -06/04/04 Seattle, WA The Showbox Theater (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Crooked Fingers and Old Ghost -06/05/04 Portland, OR The Crystal Ballroom (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: Calvin Johnson and Mirah -06/07/04 Petaluma, CA Mystic Theater (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/08/04 San Francisco, CA Slim's (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/10/04 Los Angeles, CA House of Blues (Sunset Blvd) (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: John Gold -06/11/04 Anaheim, CA House of Blues (J Mascis + The Fog) -06/12/04 San Diego, CA Brick By Brick (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: All Night Radio, Goodbye Blue Monday -06/15/04 Canberra, AUS ANU other bands: Sonic Youth and 99 -06/17/04 Sydney, AUS Enmore Theatre other bands: Sonic Youth and Cassette -06/18/04 Sydney, AUS Enmore Theatre other bands: Sonic Youth and Cassette -06/19/04 Brisbane, AUS Arena Ent Complex other bands: Sonic Youth and Candlesnuffer -06/21/04 Fremantle, AUS Metropolis other bands: Sonic Youth -06/22/04 Melbourne, AUS Ding Dong Lounge other bands: Ground Components -06/23/04 Melbourne, AUS The Forum other bands: Sonic Youth and Red Sun Band -06/24/04 Melbourne, AUS The Forum other bands: Sonic Youth and Red Sun Band -06/26/04 Auckland, NZL Saint James Complex other bands: Sonic Youth -07/01/04 Albuquerque, NM Launch Pad other bands: The Friendly and Weapons of Mass Destruction -07/26/04 Denver, CO Fillmore Auditorium other bands: Modest Mouse -07/31/04 Wellfleet, MA The Beachcomber (Lard Zeppelin) -08/14/04 ?????, CA The El Rey Theatre -11/06/04 Long Beach, CA All Tomorrows Parties (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/10/04 Atlanta, GA Smiths Olde Bar (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/11/04 Knoxville, TN Blue Cats (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/12/04 Charlotte, NC Amos' Southend (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/13/04 Raliegh, NC Lincoln Theatre (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/14/04 Baltimore, MD Funk Box (J Mascis + The Fog) other bands: The Sunshine Fix -11/15/04 Morgantown, WV 123 Pleasant Street (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/16/04 Washington, DC Black Cat (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/17/04 Philadelphia, PA North Star (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/18/04 Hoboken, NJ Maxwell's (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/19/04 Brooklyn, NY North Six (J Mascis + The Fog) -11/20/04 Cambridge, MA The Middle East Club (J Mascis + The Fog) -12/17/04 Saratoga Springs, NY King's Tavern 2005 -01/15/05 Amherst, MA Hampshire College Red Barn -01/22/05 London, England Bush Hall -03/06/05 New York, NY Irving Plaza -09/11/05 New York, NY CBGB's -09/28/05 New York, NY Central Park Summer Stage -11/17/05 San Francisco, CA Café Du Nord 2006 -08/23/06 Brooklyn, NY McCarren Pool -12/16/06 Berlin, Germany Fritz Club -12/28/06 Berlin, Germany Festsaal Kreuzberg 2007 -02/20/07 New York, NY Joe's Pub (In the Attic) -02/26/07 Tokyo, Japan Liquid Room -02/28/07 London, UK The Metro Club -03/11/07 Oslo, Norway Mono -05/10/07 San Diego, CA Casbah (J Mascis + Friends) 2008